roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviator
Description The Aviator is an unique unit, being constantly airborne. It fires at zombies in its line of sight and range. When the Aviator is placed, a red plane will fly clockwise about a circular path, completing a full circle every 11 seconds and shoots about 7.67 times per second at anything it can see within its range beneath it, dealing 2 damage per shot (15.34 DPS). It is the only tower with Ground placement to be immune to any form of stunning. Upgrades Bombs Away ($400) * Drops a bomb every 3 seconds. * The bomb does 2 damage in a small splash radius. (This may miss the track, as it is not accurate.) ** This is because the pilot bombs on an interval. * Slightly increases attack range. (This may or may not be intentional.) * Sell price changes to $610. Spy Plane ($1100) * Grants the ability to hit Camouflaged Enemies. * Grants towers within the Aviator's flying circle the ability to target Camouflaged Enemies. This does not affect Spawner Towers. * Added Cosmetics: Aviator is now black instead of red and the pilot gets Chrome Glasses. Rapid Fire ($2280) * Increases fire rate to 10 shots per second, and increases damage to 5 (50 DPS). * Bombs do 4 damage, have a larger radius and are dropped more often. * Added Cosmetics: Aviator is now white and blue instead of black and two barrels replace the propeller, which are now on its two wings. * Sell price changes to $2300. Space Fighter ($9223) * Increases damage to 8 (80 DPS). * Drops 2 bombs at once and drops bombs much more often. * Bombs now do 20 damage. * Added Cosmetics: Aviator now looks like a spaceship. Tactics * Place it in an area where it will cover as much track as possible; long stretches of track that line up with the Aviator's circling path, such as curves, allow it to shoot more zombies. * Placing an Aviator against the direction zombies are walking causes it to fly more rounds above the zombie; however, this lessens the attack duration per round. * The Aviator will hit more shots on a single zombie if it travels in the same direction as the zombies on the path, rather than the opposite direction. * The Aviator can deal a lot of damage for its low cost, potentially replacing the Commando at earlier waves. * Aviator is effective late game by tower being able to kill Lightning before other towers have a chance of targeting it. * The Aviator at level 3 or above can help towers such as the Railgunner detect Camouflaged Enemies when placed near them. ** The Golden Scout has the same herd camo detection ability at Level 4. Trivia * The Commander's Airstrike ability calls in a plane that has a similar look to a Level 5 Aviator. * At Level 2 and 3, the Aviator's driver throws bombs by hand. * Level 1, 2 and 3 Aviator are Bi-planes, with 4 wings, level 4 and 5 planes are Mono-planes. * It is impossible to have a path in range of every point of the Aviator's circle. *The Aviator is one of the featured towers on the 4v4 lobby screen. *The level 5 upgrade icon is the same as the Flamethrower's level 5 upgrade icon. *After a Triumph, players can still place towers if they were not at the 15 tower limit when the map is cleared. If the player places Aviators, the bombs they drop will have a frozen animation, meaning that the orange explosion spheres will never disappear and accumulate to look somewhat like a ring of lava around the Aviator's runway. *You can view a L5 Aviator plane leak in Teasers, it noticeably has a red and stony theme. Update History * (8/24/17) Aviator damage buffed by 1.5x (2 -> 3), Aviator explosive damage buffed by 2x (1 -> 2). * (8/25/17) Aviator rebalanced. * (2/??/19) Disappearing Runway Glitch is fixed. * (2/10/19) List of buffs and nerfs on winter event ** Nerfed Lvl 1 gun damage from 3 -> 2 ** Buffed Lvl 2 bomb range from 3 -> 5 ** Buffed Lvl 2 bomb damage from 1 ->3 ** Buffed Lvl 5 bomb damage from 8 ->20 *** Buffed Lvl 5 bomb range from 10 ->12 Media bombsaway.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 2. spyplane.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 3. rapidfire.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 4. spacefighter.png|Upgrade icon of Aviator when upgrading to level 5. File:Aviator Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX File:Aviators2.png|4v4 Lobby during Christmas 2017. Category:Towers Category:Single Category:Splash Category:Support